<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>משתבח עם השנים by dt8b0t</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934403">משתבח עם השנים</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt8b0t/pseuds/dt8b0t'>dt8b0t</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>עברית</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt8b0t/pseuds/dt8b0t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>קרולי לא יודע מה לעשות עם שברון הלב שלו, ופונה לבקש עצות. מבוסס על הדמויות של הספר. נכתב בשביל פרויקט הפאנפיקים שקבוצת "ספרים?" בפייסבוק עושה לכבוד נובי גוד.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. לתת לזה זמן</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSeeker/gifts">TheSilverSeeker</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>שנת 30 לספירה, אזור ירושלים.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>לשיכר במסבאה היה טעם לוואי, וריח, של חיות משק. תוצר בלתי נמנע של ייבוא שיכר בנאדות, אבל זה לא תירוץ, במיוחד לא כשמעבר לגבעה יש את המסבאה האחרת, שמגישים בה יין מיושן מאותן חביות העץ שבהן נקנה. אבל רוב האנשים, ובכללם גם רוב האנשים שקרולי אמור לפתות לחטא, מתאספים במסבאות זולות, בין אם הם צפו באותו היום בצליבה של בחור מסכן או שבילו את שגרתם כרגיל.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אורח החיים הזה מתחיל להימאס על קרולי. יצירת אומללות, מסעות, ריחות רעים וחמורים מסריחים. </span>
  <em>
    <span>איפה התחכום? </span>
  </em>
  <span>חושב קרולי, כשבנס אפל נוצר קו ראייה במסבאה הצפופה בין בעל לבין אשתו המתנשקת עם גבר אחר. </span>
  <em>
    <span>איפה הסגנון? </span>
  </em>
  <span>הוא נאנח בזמן שמופיעה סכין בידו של הבעל.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>נווד לבוש לבן ניגש לפתח המסבאה, ובדרך פלא הסכין ביד הבעל הפכה לסכין חמאה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מה אתה מעולל הפעם, קרולי?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מלאך, לא התכוונתי ליצור לך עבודה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אזירפאל מתיישב לצידו באנחה. המלאך מסתכל מסביב לחדר בחיפוש אחר אנשים בשעת צורך, וקרולי מסתכל עליו. הערב הזה כבר הרבה יותר מעניין. זה לא כל יום שקרולי פוגש את ה-... אויב שלו? שותפו להתחמקות מעבודה? הצורה שבה הוא מזמין משקה משעשעת את קרולי- הוא מעודן מכדי שישימו לב אליו בין שאר הקונים, ומבקש שיכר שלוש פעמים לפני שקרולי גואל אותו מייסוריו וקונה בשבילו. הוא מרים את הכוס בחן גן-עדן-י ומחייך אל הברמן בחיוך המעושה שאומר אתה-אמנם-עלוב-אבל-אני-אוהב-את-כל-ילדי-האל. ואז שותה ומחמיץ פנים בזעזוע. קרולי לא טופח על כתפו לאות ניחום- מחווה כזו היה מטעה מישהו לחשוב שהם חברים. קרולי חושב שהוא מזהה על פניו של אזירפל עייפות דומה לשלו, ואולי הוא היה רוצה שהם יהיו חברים. או לפחות להכיר אותו. הוא מתחיל לקבל מהמלאך רושם בדיוק ממזרי מספיק כדי שיהיה שווה להכירו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"קרולי, אתה לא מכיר, במקרה, את המסבאה שליד שדות הזיתים, נכון?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מכיר."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"טוב, אנחנו לא יכולים לעבור לשם, כי חובתי לסייע לדלת העם. ואתה צריך, אה, לפתות את דלת העם. למרות שערב של התרעננות מדי פעם מועיל לעבודה…" הוא מסתכל לכל הכיוונים מלבד לכיוונו של קרולי.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אתה רוצה שאני אפתה אותך? כדי שתוכל להצדיק את עצמך ולהאשים אותי?" ממזר מבדר ומקודש. קרולי רוצה להכיר אותו, זה בטוח.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אזירפאל מחמיץ פנים במרירות וקרולי צוחק מעומק ריאותיו הנחשיות. הוא מושך את אזירפאל ביד אל היציאה, ואזירפאל מתנער מידו אבל ממשיך ללכת איתו אל חמוריהם, ומשם לדרך לצד השני של היישוב המנמנם.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>יינות מגונדרים וריבות אולי נבראו כדי להיאכל על ידי אזירפאל, קרולי חושב. אמנם התוכנית האלוהית היא שגויה ושטותית, והגיהינום ינצח במלחמה, אבל בינתיים הוא נהנה לראות את אזירפאל עוצם עיניים בנגיסה או לוגם בעליזות. הם יושבים בחוץ תחת עצי הזית, בפינה הרחוקה, בשביל פרטיות ושקט. אף אחד משניהם לא רוצה עדים למפגש שכזה, אפילו שבשעה הזאת קר, וקרולי ראה את המבט שאזירפאל נתן לשולחן המואר ההוא באמצע. המלאך שנתן את חרב הלהבה שלו לאדם וחווה היה חייב להיות מיוחד, אבל קרולי לא יכל לדעת בדיוק מה מיוחד בו עד שלא הזדמן לו לראות את הפרטים הקטנים קורים. והוא אכן מלאך שונה משארית המלאכים- הוא מונחה פחות על פי מוסר ויותר על פי רצון טוב. הוא לא רק מטיף על אהבת העולם, הוא גם נהנה מהעולם הזה, מתענג עליו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...כמובן, אמרתי לו שהבחירה היא בידיו, שכל מה שהוא צריך לעשות זה להפסיק לחמוד. הרי אין רע במשפחה כמו שלו, בית כמו שלו ויבול כמו שלו. זה ההרגל שלך, אמרתי לו. החיטה של השכן תמיד צהובה יותר. ואז הוא חשב שהתכוונתי באמת ולא מטאפורה, וחשב שזו הוכחה שהשכן באמת רוח רעה שמכשף את החיטה שלו להיות צהובה יותר, והייתי צריך שהוא יתעלף בדרך נס כדי שהוא לא ישרוף את השדות של השכן. אבל לפחות אשתו הסכימה להפסיק לשים חשיש באוכל. אני מאמין שהוא יפסיק עם הנטיות האלימות."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"רחמיי על האישה. משפחתה יחזרו להיות מרירים, והפעם עם שאלות על למה הם מעורפלים כבר למעלה מחודש."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"היא תסתדר. אלוהים לא יכביד עליה יותר משהיא תוכל לשאת."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>תשובות מתורגלות שכאלה הן גורם עיקרי להדרדרותו ההדרגתית של קרולי מגן עדן. "איך אתה יודע? מתי בפעם האחרונה הופנה כלפייך זעם? אולי חבריך המלאכים חטאו בכך?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני לא צריך לחוות זעם בשביל לבטוח בתבונה הבלתי נתפסת."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אז איך אתה אמור להבין את האנשים שלהם אתה מטיף? איך אתה יכול להגיד לאדם שיפסיק לחטוא אם אף פעם לא ניסית?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"נחש תככן. אם אתה חושב שתצליח להכשיל אותי בכמה מילים, אתה טועה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כמובן שלא. מלאך אצילי ומסור שכמוך, לעולם לא."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לקח לאזירפאל כמה רגעים להבין שמדובר בציניות, אם אפשר לשפוט מתזמון ההאדמה הכועסת של פרצופו. ועוד רגע לחשוב על מה שקרולי אמר, ולפקפק בעצמו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>זה היה הרגע לפעול. קרולי רוכן קדימה וקורץ, כמו כדי ללחוש סוד, ובנס מרושע נוצרת על ידו שמאחורי גבו צלחת של עוגיות התמרים שאזירפאל נהנה מהן כל כך. אזירפאל יהיה כל כך מקסים כשהוא יחטא בגרגרנות, והוא יראה, כשמתחילים לוותר לעצמנו גם קשה להפסיק.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ואז אזירפאל סוגר את המרחק ומנשק אותו. כל הבריאה, מתחתית הגיהינום עד שיא גן העדן, לא חשובים מספיק בשביל לתפוס מקום בראשו כרגע. אולי הוא היה צריך לדעת מראש שלאזירפאל יהיה טעם שמימי.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>עוגיה נופלת מאחורי גבו. אזירפאל ניתק ממנו בבהלה- ואז פורץ בצחוק נבוך כשקרולי מגיש לו צלחת עוגיות. "אני מבין שחשבת על גרגרנות."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>קרולי היה מעורפל מכדי לענות. קשה להפסיק לנשק את אזירפאל. הוא יבלה אלפי לילות בלשאול את עצמו למה אזירפאל משפיל את עיניו, האם המלאך לא שמע אותו אומר "להתראות" או שפשוט בחר לא להגיב. חמורו של המלאך פונה אל המרחק. הניצוץ שבעיניו יזהר בתגובה לשקיעה מדברית, או חקלאים יגעים, או שאר הדברים שאינם קרולי, ולקרולי זה לא משנה. אחד מהיתרונות בצד שלו של המלחמה זה האפשרות לשקר לעצמך.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>שנת 1601, לונדון.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>קרולי לא יודע איך הוא הגיע להיות חלק מהקהל של מחזה כה נורא. גם קשה להאמין לכמות האנשים שיושבים בקהל במחזה הזה. רק שגם הסיבה שצלילי הרקע למחשבות שלו הם מונולוג מייגע ומונוטוני, וגם הסיבה שעוד עשרות אנשים מקשיבים לאותו המונולוג, היא אחת.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא רצה להרשים את אזירפאל.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>איך הוא יכול לאהוב כל כך הרבה זמן ישות שתאהב את מחזה כזה? קרולי פשוט מגוחך. איך הוא יכל להציע לגרום להצלחת הבכורה הזו, עם כוחות מהגיהינום ולא פחות, בשביל לרצות מלאך?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אזירפאל הוא, על אף יחודו הנפלא, עדיין מלאך, מסור וגאה להאבק כאחד מהטובים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>קרולי משלה את עצמו אם הוא חושב שאזירפאל יקריב את האמונה שלו בשביל שד, והוא לא רוצה שהוא יצטרך להקריב את האמונה שלו כלל. הוא לא מוכן להיות הקרבה מבחינת אזירפאל. והוא לא מוכן לשנות את עצמו בשביל אחרים. לא בשביל גן העדן, עם השנים הוא מתחיל לחשוב שגם לא בשביל הגיהינום, ובוודאי שלא בשביל מלאך מתנשא וצדקני.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הטל ספק בתנועתה של החמה, הטל ספק באמת כשקר, אך לעולם אל נא תטיל ספק באהבה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לעזאזל עם המחזה הזה. קרולי הולך הביתה מוקדם.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>שנת 1648, כפר לאנקשייר.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>שתי דפיקות שקטות נשמעו מדלתה של אגנס, אבל היא לא הייתה צריכה לשמוע אותן כדי לדעת שמישהו מחכה לדבר איתה. מישהו מתוח, לבוש בבגדים אלגנטיים ושחורים במיוחד בניסיון לנסוך בעצמו ביטחון. כמו שבני אדם רבים היו עושים, אך הוא אינו בן אדם.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אתה אשר מהסס בפתח, הינך תשובה מחפש למכאובי הלב. ואני סחה לך המה: עד סוף ימי העולם כבולים הייתם אתה ובן גן העדן, אך היה ובחר הילד הזהוב כי ימים לא יהפכו דם, פתח ליבך ומכאוביו בו והייתם שניכם חופשיים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אז העולם יגמר. ואני לא אוכל לראות אותו יותר בגלל סוף העולם. ואחרי שלא יהיה עולם יותר ונתפצל שוב לגן עדן וגיהינום, אז אני אמור להתוודות על הרגשות שלי. </span>
  <span>יש שרלטנים אמיתיים שקוראים לעצמם נביאים. </span>
  <span>הייתי צריך ללכת לעין דור כשהייתה שם מכשפה. חבל."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>השנה שלאחר סוף-העולם-שלא-היה, טאדפילד.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"ניוט. שלום. מתנה, תהנה להרוס את זה." ניוט בקושי הספיק לפתוח לקרולי את הדלת, לא הספיק לאמר מילה, וכבר קיבל טמגוצ'י לידיים ודחיפה הצידה. "אנת'ימה! מה שלומך אנת'ימה? הנה את בסלון, זה אני, קרולי, חברך ה-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני מבינה מזה שאתה בלי אזירפאל שסוף סוף באת לבקש עצות אהבה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בלון האגו המנופח שמחזיק אותו מאבד במהרה את האוויר שלו. הוא מתיישב בכבדות ליד אנת'ימה. הוא מסתכל על אנתימה, מסתכל על הרצפה, מביט בידיים שמונחות על ברכיו במקום שידעו מה לעשות. תמיד הוא יודע מה לעשות איתן, למה לא עכשיו? "אני לא מצליח להתגבר עליו, אנת'ימה. אני לפחות צריך תשובה. משהו."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אבל...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אם הוא לא ירצה אותי חזרה, זה יכול לקרוע את החברות בינינו."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"או…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"עם הזמן אפשר יהיה להתגבר על המבוכה. לאחות את החברות מחדש. אמור להיות לנו נצח- ועדיין, אני לא יכול לדעת אם נחזור להיות כמו שהיינו."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"היית יושב פה כרגע אם היית רוצה שדברים ישארו כמו שהם?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא מניח את ידיו בכיסיו ומתכווץ מעט.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מה עוצר אותך?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני מבקש ממנו יותר מדי. זה דבר אחד שהוא יצא מעצמו בשביל להגן על העולם שהוא למד לאהוב, ודבר אחר לצאת מעצמו בשביל עמית-להצלת-עולם בודד שלא נשאר בגבולות שהניחו לו."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"למה זה דבר אחר? כי אתה חושב שהוא לא למד לאהוב אותך?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הוא… אני משמח אותו. אני יודע שאני עושה לו טוב. אני רואה את זה בעיניים שלו."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אז למה זה יותר מדי לבקש? יותר מדי להציע אפילו?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הטמגוצ'י נוקש על שולחן הקפה. על המסך יש פסים שבטלוויזיה היו מסמנים שאין קליטה- רק שטמגוצ'י, לידיעתו של קרולי, לא צריך קליטה. "אפשר לאמר משהו?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>קרולי הזכיר לעצמו שניוט בינתיים כישלון רק בכל מה שקשור לאלקטרוניקה. קרולי שמח לא להיות אלקטרוניקה- החוויות האחרונות שלו כמסרים חשמליים היו מאוד לא נעימות. הוא מסמן בידו לניוט שימשיך.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אתם לא נציגים של גן עדן או גיהינום יותר. אתה לא לוקח ממנו שום דבר בלהיות קרוב אליו יותר, או לספר לו איך אתה מרגיש. הוא אפילו לא יאבד שום דבר אם הוא יסכים. אולי זה לא מקומי להגיד, אבל אני חושב שאתה רגיל שהוא ואתה משחקים במשחקים של טוב ורע, בגלל שבטח בזמן רוב החיים שלכם, שהם רוב הקיום האנושי…" ניוט נענע בראשו בניסיון להימלט משאלות קיומיות. "מה שחשוב זה, שאתה לא מבקש ממנו לאבד את גן העדן בשבילך, או להטות את מאזני הטוב והרע העולמיים בשבילך. בפעם הראשונה אולי בכל ההיכרות שלכם, שניכם חופשיים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>קרולי מביט מחוץ לחלון בהרהור. הוא חושב שהוא רואה ילדים רצים, וכלב אחריהם. אם הם רצים בשדה פתוח, איך הם יודעים לאן, כשיש להם אינספור כיוונים?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>כשלקרולי הייתה גדר מרוחקת, במרווח עד אליה הוא פרח. הוא הדביק מטבעות למרצפות, הוא יצר כשלים סלולריים כלל עירוניים, הוא אכל ארוחות משובחות במסעדות משובחות בחברת אדם משובח. אנשים ברחוב יכלו לוותר על המטבע הדבוק ברגע שרצו. בעלי טלפונים שלא הצליחו לטלפן יכלו לבחור שלא להוציא את כעסם על המזכירות שלהם. אזירפאל יכל לבחור שלא להיפגש איתו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אזירפאל בוחר להקדיש לו זמן ואנרגיה כל פעם מחדש. אולי מגיע לו לבחור כשהוא רואה את התמונה המלאה.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>פעמון מצלצל בעדינות בעוד קרולי נכנס. חנות הספרים נראתה כאילו לא בערה מעולם. קרולי איבד את חברו הטוב ביותר כבר פעם אחת. איך הוא יכול להסתכן בכך שוב?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא פונה מהדלת. הוא רק יבדוק את התסרוקת שלו שוב במראה ואז יקרא לאזירפאל.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"קרולי, אתה הולך הולך ושוב מהבנטלי למחסן ספ- </span>
  <em>
    <span>לחנות </span>
  </em>
  <span>שלי, כבר רבע שעה. מה קרה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אתה מכיר אותי טוב מדי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"בוא פנימה. נצא לאכול אחרי כוס תה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>מלבד צלילי הכנת התה, הדממה היא מוחלטת. קרולי יצר אותה. הוא מנסה לא לראות להבות סביבו. אבל המלאך נראה נינוח בעודו מוציא תיונים וכוסות. קרולי מתמקד ברוגע שלו, ונושם עמוק.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>קרולי מוציא שוקולדים מכיסיו ומניח אותם על השולחן, יחד עם מספר קבלות ממספר חנויות ממתקים שונות. הקבלות והעטיפות מקומטות מההידחסות בכיסו. חלקם בעטיפה שקופה, ונראים מומסים מעט.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"חשבתי שאתה לא אוהב שוקולד. זה בשבילי?" אזירפאל התקרב לראות.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כמו שאתה רואה, הם לא במצב מושלם. והם יכלו, אתה יודע, להגיע בדרך נס מושלמים. הייתי יכול גם ליצור כמות הרבה יותר גדולה. ועדיין, קניתי אותם והבאתי אותם כמו שאתה עושה קסמים, יותר בשביל הניסיון מאשר בשביל התוצאות."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אם זו דרך לשכנע אותי להפסיק עם הקוסמות, אתה מבזבז את זמנך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>זוויות פיו של קרולי עולות קמעה בלי שהתכוון. אזירפאל תמיד נשאר אזירפאל. הידיעה הזו נוסכת בו ביטחון. "אני לא מנסה לשכנע אותך להפסיק עם התחביב המשפיל הזה. כרגע. אני משתמש בו כדוגמה. הוא דבר שאתה מוכן להתאמץ למענו, לא כי אתה חייב, אלא כי אתה אוהב אותו. אומנם זה מאמץ קטן, אבל לא חייבים להציל משהו מסוף העולם כדי לדעת שאוהבים אותו." קרולי מחווה אל השוקולד.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ממתי אתה אוהב שוקולד?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לא את השוקולד."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>עיניו הנפערות של אזירפאל נראו גדולות עוד יותר בשל משקפיו. המלאך ממהר להתקרב ונעצר, צועד כל צעד לאט, סורק את פניו של קרולי.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כן. אותך." הוא מתפתל במקומו כמו נחש בגשם. הוא חשוף מדי מתחת למבט הזה. פגיע מדי.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"עמוק בפנים, כבר זמן רב ידעתי שאני אוהב אותך בחזרה." יד עוברת בשערו של קרולי ברכות. הוא נשען אל המגע. למלאך שלו היה את הניצוץ הזה בעיניים, זה שקרולי תמיד רצה ממנו יותר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>קרולי מקפל את משקפי השמש שלו, מניח אותם על השולחן. הוא רוצה שהמלאך שלו יראה את כל מי שהוא. אם לשפוט על פי מבטו של אזירפאל, הוא אוהב את מה שהוא רואה בעיניים של קרולי. איך אפשר שלא לנשק את המלאך הזה כשהוא מחייך ככה?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הפעמון סימן שעובר אורח בחר דווקא את הרגע הזה, מכל הרגעים, לחפש ספר ישן לקנות.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הדלת נתקעת בנס מקודש, ואם לקרולי לא היו עוד סיבות לרצות לנשק את אזירפאל אז זו הייתה סיבה מצוינת- אבל היה לו עוד דבר אחד לעשות.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא מחווה אל הדלת. הדלת נפתחת בחבטה ומכה בקיר שליד הדלת, והלקוח, מופתע מכוחו שלו, מקבל מכה מספיק חזקה מהדלת כדי ליפול לריצפה בחוץ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>קרולי מחכה. הלקוח יכול להתגבר על מבוכתו ולהיכנס, או... "זבל של חנות! עוד תראו איזו ביקורת תקבלו על זה באינטרנט!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אזירפאל מכה את קרולי בזרועו, אבל קרולי יודע שהוא נהנה מהמחזה הזה. קרולי לא יהפוך להיות טהור לב, אבל נראה שהחיים של שניהם יהפכו להיות מלאים יותר ביין טוב, חברה טובה, ואהבה.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>הסצנה במחזה לוקחת השראה מסצנה בסדרת הטלוויזיה שבה קרולי גרם להמלט להצליח בשביל אזירפאל, פשוט כי הרגשתי שהקטע תורם להתפתחות- מבחינתי הפאנפיק קורה בעולם של הספר ולא של הסדרה.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. תגלית</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>דראבל קצר וחסר חשיבות. קרולי מלמד את אזירפאל בהדרגה על טכנולוגיה מודרנית ועל העידן המודרני.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"אז עכשיו, כשקונים ממך, אם במקרה לקוח לא מבין את המבטים העוינים שלך-"</p><p>"-אני אמרתי לך, ארגנתי מדפים כמה בחנות שהם באמת למכירה-"</p><p>"-אז אתה רושם פה את עלות הספר, ואז זה מציע לך אפשרויות תשלום. זה בעצם למה שילמנו על התוכנה הזו, אתה מבין? כדי שיוכלו להעביר כרטיס בפלסטיק השחור שמחובר פה והכסף יגיע אלינו."</p><p>"וכל זה כדי שלקוחות ישלמו דרך המכונה הזו במקום ללכת למכונה אחרת ולהביא ממנה כסף פיזי?"</p><p>"כשמפתים בן אנוש לשלם לנו, אנחנו צריכים שיהיו לו כמה שפחות סיבות להגיד לעצמו לא, וכמה שפחות זמן לחשוב כדי שלא יעבור לו הדחף."</p><p>"נחש, אתה גורם לכל תרבות הצרכנות להישמע כמו חטא אחד גדול."</p><p>"חטא יותר גדול ממה שאני יכולתי לגרום לו. בני האנוש קידמו את תאוות הבצע שלהם בכל התחומים." הוא נשמע כמו אבא גאה שמספר שהבן שלו עשה יותר תארים ממנו.</p><p>"ומה בקשר לחישוב ההוצאות וההכנסות?"</p><p>"אז אתה מקטין את התוכנה של הקופה שם, ואז אתה רואה על רקע המחשב את הסמל הירוק הזה. ממש בפינה. אתה לוחץ עליו, והנה טבלה. ונכון שאמרתי לך שהטבלה יכולה לעשות את המתמטיקה של עצמה?"</p><p>קרולי הגדיר לו עמודות עם פעולות כמו ממוצע, חישוב גרף התקדמות וכיוצא בזאת, תוך כדי שאזירפאל אחוז בזרועו בהתרגשות.</p><p>"כל כך הרבה מתמטיקה קרולי!"</p><p>"אתה יכול אפילו לסמן, ללחוץ פה-"</p><p>"זה וורוד עכשיו!"</p><p>"נכון מאוד. הנה, תנסה."</p><p>הם עברו יחד על פונטים ועיצובים ופעולות חשבוניות עד שכאבו לאזירפאל העיניים.</p><p>"מלאך שלי, התקדמנו הרבה היום. אפשר להמשיך את הלמידה הטכנולוגית מחר."</p><p>"יש נושא קצת יותר קליל בשביל מחר? אני עוד צריך לעכל את כל זה."</p><p>הוא נותן לאזירפאל נשיקה על המצח. "אני אמצא משהו."</p><p>אז כמובן שאם הוא רוצה לתת לאזירפאל דבר מוכר, הוא יחפש בחנות ספרים. מהיכרותו עם החנות של אזירפאל, הדברים הכי קרובים שיש לו לבידור הם מהמאה ה16. אולי ספרות בדיונית חדשה? ואז בזווית עינו מציץ עותק של שרלוק הולמס: מהמאה ה19 אבל מספיק רלוונטי על מנת שידפיסו אותו בעוד ועוד מהדורות חדשות. הפשרה המושלמת.</p><p>"לילה טוב דובשנית. קח את זה, תחשיב את זה כשיעור של מחר."</p><p>"למטרת מה זה?"</p><p>"בידור. אחרי כמה ספרים נגיע גם לבידור מצולם, אבל אני רוצה שתכיר את הקצב שבו סיפורת בדיונית כתובה."</p><p>"קרולי…"</p><p>"המ?"</p><p>"תודה שאתה עושה את זה." אזירפאל הוא זה שביקש שקרולי ידריך אותו בנבכי הטכנולוגיה המודרנית.</p><p>"אתה צוחק עליי? אחרי כל השנים איתך סוף סוף נוכל לראות יחד סרטים. לפי הספירה שלי הצעתי לך לראות "הרי את מכושפת לי" 3078 פעמים."</p><p>"אני לא מעוניין לראות את השטן בבגדים חושפניים, לא עכשיו ולא אף פעם. אבל הסרט ההוא, שאמרת שבו בני האדם מגלים שהם חיים באשליה? אשליה מחשבית?"</p><p>"סימולציה."</p><p>"ואז שהגיבור משחרר את המין האנושי כמו בנבואה?"</p><p>"לא בדיוק ככה, אבל הסרט נקרא מטריקס, אני בטוח שתאהב אותו."</p><p>"בסדר, אז זה הבידור המצולם הראשון שנראה."</p><p>"מוסכם."</p><p>אזירפאל מנשק את קרולי נשיקת לילה טוב, קרולי מפתל את גפיו סביב אזירפאל, והם לאט לאט נרדמים.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>הפזמון של Don't Stop Me Now מתנגן מכיסו של קרולי. הוא ניסה להגדיר את Danse Macabre כצלצול שלו, וככל שרשום בהגדרות של הפלאפון, זה באמת מה שמתנגן.</span>
</p><p>"קרולי יקירי~"</p><p>"כן דובשנית שלי?" קרולי מתענג על הרגעים הדביקים של שניהם. כמו שדמו הקר צריך חום שמש כך ליבו צריך שיחות טלפון כאלה, שבהן קול חם ורך יקרא לו "יקירי". בכלל, דובשנית זה שם מושלם לאזירפאל, הוא כדורי ומלא בדבש. קרולי הוא שד מהגיהינום, שלובש בגדים שחורים מגוהצים לכדי שלמות, ונהג בבנטלי שלו אל האפוקליפסה תוך כדי שהיא עלתה בלהבות, ונמס באמצע הרחוב על בסיס קבוע כשהוא מקבל שיחת טלפון מהחבר שלו.</p><p>"סיימתי לקרוא את הספר שהבאת לי!"</p><p>"מצוין."</p><p>"ואז הלכתי למחשב כדי לגלות עוד דברים על הסדרה, אבל בין ההצעות שגוגל הראה לי, ההצעות שרואים תוך כדי ההקלדה שאמרת שעוזרות, היה כתוב שם שרלוק הולמס פאנפיקשיון. אולי מבטאים את זה אחרת? פאנפיקשן נשמע יותר מתאים..."</p><p>קרולי מחוויר.</p><p>"או, עכשיו אני מבין! אלה שתי מילים מחוברות! מניפה ובידיון!"</p><p>"מעריץ ובידיון," קרולי מתקן בקול חלוש.</p><p>"-ומצאתי ארכיון שלם מלא בסיפורים קצרים! אני מטיל ספק בכך שארתור עצמו כתב את כולם, היות והעלילות שונות דרסטית ממה שראיתי שהוא נוטה לכתוב, וברוב הסיפורים שרלוק וווטסון מאוהבים זה בזה, אפילו שבחלק מהסיפורים הם לא מאוהבים זה בזה? שוב, נראה שלא כל הסיפורים נכתבו על ידי ארתור קונן דויל עצמו, רובם סותרים זה את זה ואני לא חושב שהוא ירצה לסתור את עצמו כל כך הרבה פעמים."</p><p>קרולי מניח את פניו בידיו.</p><p>"ועוד דבר, כתוב מידע על הסיפור במלבן שעליו לוחצים כדי לקרוא אותו, ועל אחד הסיפור כתוב Mpreg? וגם Top Sherlock? מה זה בעצם אומר?"</p><p>קרולי פורץ בצחוק היסטרי. </p><p>"קרולי? מה מצחיק?"</p><p>"מלאך שלי, אני מבקש שלא תקרא את הסיפור הזה. או לפחות לא בלעדי. אני אסביר לך הכל כשאני אגיע הביתה. אני אפילו אקריא לך בעצמי."</p><p>"יש לי תחושה רעה לגבי זה."</p><p>"צריכה להיות לך. נתראה הערב."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ההדקאנון שלי הוא שקרולי קיטשי ודביק אל אזירפאל גם כשהם ביחד עשורים. הוא לעולם לא יפסיק להיות קיטשי. מערכת היחסים שלו היא התחום בו הוא חושף את כל הרכות שהוא לא חושף לעולם. אה, ואני לא מתכוונת לכתוב לזה המשך אפילו שמתאים להיות פה המשך. אני חושבת שיותר תהנו מהדימיון שלכם<br/>(;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>